Crazy, Right?
by ButterflySoft2010
Summary: Amazing how some silly little wrist accessory craze could lead to, well, this. I suck at summaries. Derek/Casey, one-shot.


It all started because of those crazy bands, the stretchy colorful bands that made shapes and glowed in the dark. It was crazy, but they were the reason he had kissed such an unbelievable girl. Crazy, right? Ha. Right.

*Life With Derek*

Casey had just returned from the bookstore downtown and was emptying the bag onto her bed when Derek popped into her room.

"Hey, Spacey. Get any boring books?" He smirked, since just about any book was boring to him.

"Actually, I got several interesting novels, and some crazy bands." Casey sat down and began opening a clear package with multicolored bands inside.

"Crazy bands? Are those the stupid rubber bands that everyone's buying and putting on their arms? Of course you would get them." Despite his words, Derek walked over and grabbed a handful of the bands out of her hands before the brunette had time to react.

"De-rek! Give them back! I paid for them, and didn't you just call them stupid?" Casey jumped to her feet and ran after Derek, who had started jogging downstairs.

"Sure I did, but taking them and annoying you is more fun! Come and get 'em!" He called over his shoulder. He stopped just before the kitchen and turned around, keeping the treasured bands high out of her reach. She tried jumping up and getting them, but that didn't work, so she poked Derek in his side, causing him to cover his sides up and laugh.

"Casey! No touchie!" Derek tried to shove his hand up high again before Casey could get them, but she grabbed them. They wrestled for a minute before she stealthily hooked her foot around his ankle and tripped him, causing him to fall to the floor on his back.

"Ha! Now who's winning?" She was about to grab her prize from his hand when he grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him so that she was straddling his waist. Neither seemed to notice their position.

"Ha! Now who's winning?" Derek mimicked her previous comment, but suddenly turned serious when he noticed her position on him and the fact that she kept moving in an attempt to reach the bracelets. "Casey."

"Huh?" She answered, not paying attention as she struggled to get them out of his hand.

"Casey, stop moving. Now." His teeth were gritted, and he was coming close to physically grabbing her hips to stop her from wiggling so much.

"Why? So you can win? I don't think—" Her words abruptly cut off when his hands shot out and wrapped around her hips, effectively stilling her. Then she realized, physically and mentally, what was happening. Her eyes shot to his face, studying, and her eyebrows pulled together. Then she smirked. "Enjoying the position much?"

"Most guys would if they had a hot girl straddling them." The words tumbled out before Derek had a chance to think about them, and he turned white after he realized what he had said.

Casey's eyebrows shot up, and she froze for a moment. Then she smirked and wiggled her hips just a little. Derek groaned, and his grip on her tightened.

"Casey. You need. To stop. Now." His face held a glare, but his eyes held an entirely different mood.

She leaned over him a bit more, leaving the sensitive position and making him relax. However, her hands were braced on his chest, and when he realized that he quickly brought his hands up and knocked her off balance. Their faces would have collided, but Casey managed to stop her fall just in time, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. Her lips were mere inches from his, and her hair hung around her face, tickling his. They both stopped breathing for a moment, eyes locked.

Then Derek tentatively reached up and swept the hair behind one ear, keeping his hand around the back of her head. She started to sit back up again, but his other arm wound around her waist and held her to him. Her eyes widened once more before his hand pulled her head down to meet his lips. Their kisses grew from hesitant and gentle to heavy and passionate. Casey bit his lip gently and smiled when he moaned, then kissed along his jawline and was about to meet his ear when Derek broke the connection.

"Princess, where in the _hell_ did you learn how to do that?" He was breathing hard, and his grip on her head and waist didn't allow her to sit up at all, so she had to balance on her elbows.

She grinned. "I read romance novels, Derek, remember?" She kissed him once more then rose, breaking free of his arms, and walked off.

Derek quickly got up and followed her, calling, "What else have you learned?"


End file.
